Recent work has focused on using broadcast digital television (DTV) signals to help determine the position of a mobile user. In some areas however, DTV transmitters are sparsely located. Accordingly, a need exists for a system and method to accurately determine the position of a mobile user when a minimal number of DTV transmitters are present.